Watching Airplanes
by DesolateBeauty
Summary: Klaus is watching airplanes


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the song**_

_**A/n: For Cupcake who enthusiastically supported this idea**_

_**Sittin' out here on the hood of this truck looking up at a caramel colored sunset sky**_

_**Checkin' my watch doin' the math in my head counting back words to when you said goodbye**_

_**Well those runway lights are gettin' brighter**_

Klaus parked his car near the edge of a rather grassy cliff. He got out not bothering to shut off the car, who would be stupid enough to try and steal it anyway. "Besides, I don't give a damn about the car at the moment" he thought as he slammed the car door and walked to the edge of the cliff. How long had it been? Was he too late? He glanced at his watch it was seven o'clock at night. No she had only left him two hours ago. Two horrid, heart breaking hours since she had said goodbye and turned to walk out of his life. He laughed bitterly to himself as he thought about how long those two hours had seemed. He looked down at the airport runway below him. If he had been an ordinary man he would not have been able to see much but Klaus was anything but ordinary. He focused his vampire eyes on the plane that was now coming down the runway about to take off into the night sky.

_**I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes take off and fly**_

_**Tryin' to figure out which one you might be on and why you don't love me anymore**_

_**Right now I'm sittin' out here watching airplanes**_

He watched as it took off and felt his heart break all over again. It felt like it had been torn in two and it was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. He looked in every open window of the plane to see if she had been in it. Despite not seeing her it still pained him to know she could have been on that particular plane. He watched more planes leave and each time he tried to find his love but he did not see her in any of them. What had happened to them? He had thought everything was fine until she had come to tell him she was leaving him. It completely blind-sided him when she looked him straight in the eye and said she no longer loved him.

_**I would've lied could've cried should've tried harder done anything to make you stay**_

_**I wonder what you'd do if you looked out your window saw me runnin' down**_

_**The runway just like I was crazy that fence is too high and so am I**_

"You aren't paying any attention to me at all! All you care about is yourself and your hybrids! You said you loved me but you don't and I can't do this anymore!" She had said in between tears. If he had only known that she felt that way then he would have done anything in his infinite power to make her stay. He loved her more than even he had understood and if he just knew which damn plane she was on he would chase the damn thing down. He smiled as he pictured the look on Caroline's face if she saw him running vampire speed down the runway. She would call him crazy and smile the smile that she reserved only for him.

_**So I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes take off and fly**_

_**Tryin' to figure out which one you might be on and why you don't love me anymore**_

He continued to watch as planes took off and he continued with dwindling hope to look for Caroline. He looked in desperation for some sight of her beautiful face but he found none. How could he have ignored her and treated her as horridly as he had? He had thrown himself into trying to make more hybrids and to raising his army. He was only trying to rise up an army because he had enemies. Enemies that would use any weakness he had against him. He was worried about her safety and he hadn't told her because he did not want her to worry.

**By now I know you're thirty thousand feet above me but a million miles away, a million miles away**

**By now I know I outta act like you don't love me**

He knew he should turn around and go back home. She was probably already up in the air on her way back to Mystic Falls and the welcoming arms of Tyler Lockwood. Of course she was going back to him. Why wouldn't she? She obviously no longer loved Klaus and she had proven that by running back to Tyler. He should be damning her to the bowels of hell and Tyler along with her. That, however, was not the case. Instead he just wanted to get her back and hold her in his arms and beg for her love.

_**But I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes take off and fly**_

_**I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes take off and fly**_

_**Tryin to figure out which one you might be on and why you don't love me anymore**_

So he stood on the edge of the cliff watching every single plane take off. He watched until every single plane had taken off into the night sky. He did not see her on any of the planes. He knew then that she was gone and he would never get her back. Sure he could fly to Mystic Falls and try to win her back but he knew deep down that once she got to Tyler his chance went out the window. He should have gone on a killing spree by now. Should have been on a plane to Mystic Falls to wipe out her and everyone she cared about. That is how he usually dealt with heartache. This time though, it was different all he wanted to do was go bury himself in the ground and never resurface. He watched as the last plane took off into the sky and with it went all his self-control. He felt tears roll down his face as he finally turned around and got back in his car.

_**Yeah I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes go by, by, by**_

_**I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes baby bye, bye, bye**_

"Goodbye Caroline."


End file.
